You Are My Sunshine (SNK Drabbles)
by Tess Chan
Summary: Monsters? You want to call us that when you are no different? (Sad SNK Drabbles some long, some short.)
1. I Trusted You

_Here Levi stood in the office, Erwin standing by the window. "I have always trusted your decisions Erwin." he began, looking at the tall man. "But is this really the best one?" Erwin's eyes looked down at the empty courtyard outside the window. "The other ones have been dealt with Levi, he's the last one. We kill him and we will finally have won." Levi shuffled, looking around the room now, trying to take in every detail. "He's a child Erwin, he's lost his sister and his best friend during this whole ordeal. Now you just want to kill him? After what he's done to help us?" Erwin turned to him, looking him straight in the eye. "You think I don't know that? The others were children too before the fall. They were turned into soldiers Levi, they knew what the cost of it was. The other three, the ones who killed innocent people deserved to die."_

Levi snapped back into reality, he felt the cool air and the smell of salt hit his face. He then looked at the boy beside him, the boy who had helped them defeat the titans. "Look Levi! The ocean." his smile was back, it was a true smile this time, one of happiness. If only he knew how quickly this happiness would fade. "Yeah, it's pretty big." Levi managed to get out, feeling sorry for the boy. He noticed his eyes how they were when he had talked about defeating the titans years ago. "I wish Armin and Mikasa were here to see this." his face fell and Levi sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We all lost people we cared for, I'm sure Armin and Mikasa aren't in pain anymore." Levi looked back at the ocean, going back to his thoughts.

_"Those three were children too Erwin, they must have been scared." but Erwin shook his head. "Those things were not children Levi, they were monsters and he'll end up the same way if we don't kill him." Levi slammed his fist on the desk, shaking in anger. "Eren Yeager! His name is Eren Yeager! Not him or he or monster! I know Eren, I was there when Armin and Mikasa died. His reactions to their deaths were human, I refuse to believe he'd ever turn on us." Erwin looked at him again and heaved a sighed. "If we weren't to kill him, if we let him live. What would happen if he found out what we had planned to do. He would turn on us Levi, he would snap our necks or slit our throats in an instant. This 'child' if you wish to call him that is no human Levi." _

Levi felt his hands reach for the dagger at his side, he saw Eren looking at the ocean amazed and decided it was time. He quickly got out the dagger, taking a long look at it before sighing. "I'm sorry for this Eren." before he could turn to look he stabbed him, quickly in the chest, in and out he plunged the dagger as the light from Eren's eyes faded. "I'm sorry Eren, I really am." Levi was trying to hold back tears now, he let out a sob covering his face with blood stained hands. "I'm sorry."

"_You want me to do it right Erwin? Because I'm the only friend he has left now so you want to torture me and let me see his body go limp?" Levi looked at the ground. "If I don't what will you do? Kill me and him? Send someone else to do your dirty work?" Erwin sighed and walked towards him "Yes I would, Levi this is necessary. He can't live a normal life now you must understand that. You think people will leave him alone, they are frightened Levi. They don't want a monster running around pretending to be normal." Levi bit his lip, looking at the dagger on the desk. "A dagger? You want me to kill him with that? What is this some stupid ass book?" Levi sighed and took the weapon into his hands. "I'll do it Erwin, just leave me alone after this is done."_

Levi stepped into the office, his hands shaking but the blood had dried on by now. "I've done it Erwin, it's done." he told the man, who once again was looking out the window. "Well done Levi, I'm sorry about what I made you do. It had to be done." Levi put the dagger on the table, looking up at him. "It didn't need to be like this Erwin, he could have lived." Erwin gave a small chuckle. "He was a monster, he was putting fear in people so I had you kill him." Levi looked down at the dagger. "You're a monster too, Erwin. I hope someday, someone kills you." he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him and heading down the hall, still picturing the light fading from his eyes.


	2. I Won't Be Home

"Do you think she dreams? Or if she can hear us?" said Hange, who was looking up at Annie in her crystal. Levi sighed, shifting from foot to foot "If that little shit can hear us she better come out and face the punishment for the damage she's done." Hange sighed "I wish she would come out too, maybe I could perform some experiments!" Levi rolled his eyes. "Let's go nothing is going to change while we're not here." he told Hange, heading out of the room with her. Annie laid there the crystal surrounding her like a case 'Of course I can hear you, you idiots.' she thought. She couldn't move a muscle or open her eyes. She could only think. 'Dad, I know you told me to treat everyone as an enemy, but I've met some friends on this journey. There was another titan shifter here, besides Reiner and Bertolt, his name is Eren. I taught him what you taught me Dad. He's not on our side though, he's with the Survey Corps and his goal is to kill every last titan.'

Annie felt tears roll down her face again, though she had no control over this. She only wished she could wipe them away. 'Oh dad, he didn't want to believe I was his enemy. After all he's been through I don't know how he could trust anyone. Bertolt blames himself for Eren's mothers death, I tell him not too but he can't help it.' She remembered staying up late with Reiner and Bertolt, before they had joined the trainee corps, Reiner telling them how everything would turn out alright and they would be home in no time. 'It's been five years dad, Reiner was wrong about that. I know you told me to come back home, to see you again. I don't think that will be possible with me in this crystal." Tears were now streaming down her face. 'How weak I am to cry over such a silly thing as not seeing you again dad, this is what you taught me not to do. I suppose being around others has made me soft.' Annie felt the tears subside, though just a few teardrops trickled down now and then. 'Dad, I'm sorry. I know I promised you to come home. That's all you asked of me. I am sorry to break that promise. I won't be coming home dad.'


	3. Monsters

A kick, a punch. It didn't matter to Reiner anymore. They could hurt him and Bertolt all they wanted but they would get nothing out of it. They already had them in shackles, on their way to be executed for good. To rid this world of the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan. Reiner looked over at Bertolt as they sat in the carriage, their hands bound together so they couldn't escape. "Ymir was lucky to escape into the woods." Bertolt muttered, looking down at his hands. Reiner shook his head "We have to face what we've done Bertolt, they can see us however they want, all that matters is that we know we're not monsters." There was that word again, 'monsters', it's what people would call them, that or their titan names. Not Reiner Braun or Bertolt Hoover, just monsters. And it sickened Reiner. How could they say that, when they themselves had called them comrades not long ago. Then there was Annie to think about, tiny little Annie whole could knock out a 300 pound man in one punch, he knew if she ever came out of the crystal they would call her a monster as well. Though she wouldn't be as accepting of her fate. "I'm scared Reiner, I've been scared this whole time but now it's worse. I just keep thinking how could they call us that when we've been so nice to them. It was orders to kick down Wall Maria, I was scared then too, like them." Reiner looked over at his friend. "Bertolt, they see us as monsters. Do you know why they're so scared of us. Because we never stopped being human. They don't want to admit they're monsters too." Bertolt looked back down and nodded. "You always know what to say Reiner." he said. Reiner sighed and looked away from Bertolt. "I don't want you to look at them when they put us on the chopping block. I don't want you to look at anyone in the crowd, shut your eyes and it..it won't hurt I promise." Reiner tried to assure him, grunting as the carriage came to a halt. Bertolt grew panicked as they opened the doors and grabbed each of them, putting guns to their backs and pushing them forward to the the stage with the execution blocks, two executioners waiting up there by each block. They took them both up, shoving them both on their knees in front of the blocks. "Any last words you mo-." began one of the executioners. Reiner cut him off "You call me a monster one more time and I'll show you a monster." he threatened him. The crowd stared at them as if it was a show, entertainment for them. Reiner looked at Bertolt "It will be alright." he said to him, before the man kicked him in the side, telling him to shut up. Bertolt watched as the man kicked Reiner "S-Stop it!" he yelled, only to be kicked in the ribs as well. Once the executioners had finished beating them up, they place their heads on the blocks, sharpening their axe's. "Wait stop!" Reiner heard and he looked over to the crowd to see Eren pushing past people. He smiled slightly, hearing the axe man finishing up the sharpening and walk over. He was glad that his last thoughts were that someone still cared for them, as humans, not monsters. 'Thank you Eren.' he thought as he shut his eyes as the axe came down. 


End file.
